For the past twelve years, theorists have been working on formulating Equity theory and extending it to new areas. This proposal begins by briefly reviewing Walster et al.'s (1973) Equity theory. During the tenure of this proposal, we propose to explore whether or not Equity theory is applicable to intimate relations. Theorists are sharply divided as to whether or not Equity theory--which has been so profitably applied to business relationships, Exploiter/Victim relationships, and Philanthropist/Recipient relationships--can be applied to intimate relationships. During Years I and II, we plan to explore the extent to which formal Equity theory gives us insights into Intimate Romantic and Family relations. By year III, we plan to have formulated some hypotheses as to the ways in which casual and intimate relationships differ, and to test the impact of these intimacy-related variables on interpersonal relationships. In Year IV, we will confront some major theoretical issues which all social psychologists face--Equity theorists included.